The invention relates to an apparatus for reanimation of a patient. Reanimation using cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is known as a way of increasing the chances of survival in cases of cardiac arrest. The aim thereby is to achieve a sufficient flow of blood containing oxygen to essential organs by exerting extreme pressure on the patient's chest, in combination with artificial respiration. A device for such reanimation treatment, with which compressive massage in the chest region is performed on the patient's body with the aid of an electromotor, is known from WO 2009/136831. The electromotive drive causes the plunger to move back and forth, thus performing mechanical compressive massage on the patient's body.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of this kind, with which efficacious CPR treatment of the patient is achieved and which is also simple to operate.
With this invention, an patient reanimation apparatus is proposed that comprises a plunger driven by a drive means to perform compressive massage on the patient's body. A position measuring device may be provided, with which the respective position of the plunger during compressive massaging motion is detected. A securing device is used to secure the patient during the compressive massage. A holding device for the drive means and the plunger is provided, wherein the drive means and the plunger can form an assembly on the holding device and are provided in vertically adjustable form, preferably on a cross-member. The holding device may also comprise a curved support that extends substantially along a 90° arc.
In the invention, the holding device on which the drive means and the plunger are mounted is supported on a reanimation board. To that end, the cross-member or curved support may be supported vertically adjustably on the reanimation board, and/or the assembly which receives the drive means and the plunger may be disposed vertically adjustably on the cross-member or curved support. One pillar may be provided in order to support the cross-member on the reanimation board, or two pillars may be provided. The one pillar or the two pillars may be attachable to the reanimation board on which the patient lies during treatment with the plunger.
The reanimation board, the cross-member and the one or both pillars, or the reanimation board and the curved support preferably form a force-locked or positive engagement structure, wherein the positive engagement can be produced with suitable locking and latching between the components of the structure. When compressive massage is performed with the plunger, the forces exerted are absorbed by the aforementioned structure.
In the embodiment in which a vertical pillar is provided to support the horizontally extending cross-member, or in which the drive means is provided on the curved support, this pillar or curved support can be advantageously mounted rotatably and/or movably about a vertical axis in order to set the desired treatment position on the reanimation board. For treatment with the plunger, the cross-member is fixed in a suitable rotation angle position over the pillar, and a suitable locking mechanism is fixed non-rotatingly on the reanimation board. The one pillar or the curved support may be detachably fixed to the reanimation board, in particular by means of a plug and snap connection. The cross-member borne by the one pillar is preferably articulated, the cross-member having at least two articulated arms connected to each other by an articulated joint. The one articulated arm is preferably mounted to the pillar at the top end of the pillar, the connection to the pillar preferably being swivelable and the swivelable connection being locked during treatment of the patient. The drive means and the plunger are disposed on the other articulated arm. The plunger is preferably disposed at the free end of that other articulated arm. The curved support, also, is preferably designed to be hingeable about horizontal axes of articulation.
The reanimation board on which the patient lies during treatment may be embodied in multiple parts, in particular in two parts and can be taken apart. The board parts can be joined together by means of suitable plug and snap-locking means. However, it is also possible to use an integral reanimation board. Pivotable support plates may be provided on the reanimation board. The support plates are used to support the holding device. The reanimation board may also be embodied as a stretcher, in particular a mobile stretcher.
The reanimation board may have a recess for a base plate, to which a pillar or to which both pillars must be attached. The base plate is preferably disposed on one board part and during treatment is located underneath the chest region on which the plunger exerts the required pressure during reanimation treatment. Guide mechanisms for lateral insertion of the base plate may be provided in the region of the recess. The base plate can be secured in the desired position on the reanimation board against movement by means of a suitable catch mechanism.
In this embodiment of the invention, the base plate and the holding device connected to the base plate form a structure that is force-locked and in positive engagement during the treatment, and which can absorb the forces exerted by the plunger during compressive massage. In order to fix the patient in place during the reanimation treatment, straps for securing the patient may be provided on the reanimation board. The base plate can also be used as an integral reanimation board.
In another embodiment of the invention, two lateral pillars may be provided to support the cross-member, between which the patient may be laterally secured when lying on the reanimation board during compressive massage treatment. Depending on the size of the patient's body, the two pillars may be locked in different fixing positions on the reanimation board. A cross-member provided with a holder for the drive means and the plunger can be supported vertically adjustably on the two pillars. The cross-member can also be adjustable in length. In this way, the device can be adjusted to different body sizes of patient to be treated, in particular for laterally securing the patient during the compressive massage treatment. By means of the holder, it is also possible for the drive means and the plunger, which as already described may be embodied as one assembly, to be advantageously held in place on the cross-member in a vertically adjustable manner. This also makes it possible to adjust for different sizes of patient, especially in the chest region to be treated.
The plunger and the drive means are held in place by means of an anti-rotation means on the cross-member or curved support. A display device for displaying reanimation progress may also be provided, said display device preferably being disposed on the top side of the holding device. The drive means preferably includes an electric motor, the torque of which is converted by a transmission gear into compressive massaging motion, which is a substantially linear back-and-forth motion. In order to detect the position of the plunger during compressive massaging motion, the rotation angle position of the motor armature or the position of a transmission part can be measured by means of the position measuring device in order to determine the respective position of the plunger from these measurement results. The position of the plunger can be used to control the motor.
The transmission part may be a transmission part that transfers the rotational movement of the electric motor, for example a drive belt, which transfers the rotational movement of the electric motor to another transmission part in which the rotational movement is converted into the linear movement. The transmission part which transfers the rotational movement of the electric motor may also be a gear wheel whose respective rotation angle position is detected. The electric motor is preferably a reversing electric motor.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.